The disclosures herein relate generally to palm or wrist rests for a portable computer system, and more particularly to a method of retaining a user configurable pad.
As portable computer systems become intrinsically more advanced, the external features of the systems must be accordingly updated to reflect user trends. These external features not only serve the aesthetic function of portraying individuality of portable computer systems, but also serve the aesthetic function of providing an ergonomic interface to the portable computer user. One of the paramount aesthetic and design considerations of these external features is the material and orientation of pads used for the palm or wrist rest. Allowable space in which the pad will engage the portable computer, and the costs requirements of such a pad are concerns which need to be addressed in the design of these pads.
In the past, palm or wrist rests have been made of glued on foam type material, closed-cell foam, fabric-covered padding, vinyl-covered padding, or leather covered padding. These pads are not adequate as they are easily worn and are not efficiently manufactured.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus and method to retain a resilient pad material while maintaining tolerance requirements.
One embodiment, accordingly, is a pad retention apparatus comprising a base member including a protruding contoured surface and a peripheral edge extending from the contoured surface. A resilient pad member is supported by the contoured surface and has a terminal edge extending toward the peripheral edge. A frame member is attached to the peripheral edge and secures the terminal edge of the pad between the frame member and the base member.
Several advantages are achieved by the apparatus and method according to the illustrative embodiments presented herein. Die-cut gel materials are less expensive than molded gel parts. Furthermore, die-cut gel materials are more resilient and provide for a more aesthetically pleasing user interface, while still providing the value of being user configurable.